carrion_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert d' Etereux
Description Albert has a youthful, hopeful appearance despite being in his 21st year of life in the realm of Ustalav, a land known for its alacrity in aging even the greatest of optimists. His eternally messy blond hair is pulled back and away from his face by a red bandana that contrasts his bright green eyes. His noble bearing, fair skin, and open posture disclose a life spent comfortably indoors, but away from courtly intrigues. When adventuring or on patrol, he wears functional, unadorned chainmail and his trusty lance strapped to his back. Otherwise, he wears simple, well-cut clothing that approaches but does not reach a noble's wardrobe. First impressions of Albert usually involve a quick assessment that he is a bit too trusting and naive. Seeming to take people for face value, and lacking much of the healthy paranoia that is vital to surviving in Ustalav, Albert can come off looking like an easy mark. However, his keen mind, cavalier's build, and pleasant demeanor make most people think twice before trying to take advantage of him. Public Knowledge About Albert d'Etereux Knowledge Nobility (DC 10): Albert is the fourth son to Sir Dupres d'Etereux and Madame Antoinette d'Etereux. Sir Dupres was once Viscount Dupres and oversaw the Viscountcy of Brightwood, which is about 500 peasants across three villages on the southern edge of the Shudderwood forest, west of Chastel. While Sir Dupres still oversees these lands, his noble title was abandoned when the Palatine Council was formed. Albert is overshadowed by his three older brothers Robert (Age 27), Charles (Age 25), and Gautier (Age 24). Knowledge Local-Chastel (DC 10): Albert is frequently seen patrolling on horseback the borders of Shudderwood Forest near Brightwood. He has earned some minor infamy in political circles for these unseemly patrols, which often involve him slaying wild beasts that may wander too near to one of his family's villages. Despite using these skills for hunting lowly beasts, Albert is recognized as a talented rider and ranks moderately well in the mounted competitions amongst the nobility. Xilunagwyn Albert's loyal dragon companion, whom he refers to lovingly as "Gwyn." Her name, translated from Draconic, means "Carrier of Omen." Albert "knew" her name the moment he summoned her, learned as part of the ritual that bound them together. Though her appearance is that of a black dragon, she does not have their default evil nature and is as lawful and good as Albert. Further, in place of the typical matte black eyes that are so common amongst the swamp-going black dragons, Gwyn's eyes are a brilliant green that matches Albert's. When summoned, she also bears an emerald glyph on her forehead, as does Albert under his bandana, which is the tell-tale sign for every summoner's eidolon. Her eyes now also glow with a supernatural iridescence, hinting at the magical enchantment that has become a part of her being. Noteworthy Impressions of and Reflections on Other Characters Ashriel Margonis *of 6/26/13 He is not like the storybook paladins I have read so much about in my research, or heard about in stories. While I do not doubt he is good and honorable, there is a bluntness in his actions that I was unprepared for. Is this a sign that he has fallen from grace, or the practical result of being chivalrous in a dishonorable world? I don't know, but my recent discoveries about my ancestry, coupled with my experiences in Ravengro, call into question whether the values I hold dear are merely things of fiction. *of 8/7/13 Ashriel continues to unsettle me with his constant contradictions. He is often blunt, but is capable of great eloquence. His dedication toward eradicating the undead is unwavering, but he gives almost no priority to protecting the innocent. I do not doubt his righteousness, I just question if he is living up to his true potential. Grigoriy Berus *of 6/26/13 Girgoriy has not changed since I last saw him, which given the upheaval in so many other areas of my life, was very comforting. His voracious scholarship, albeit narrowly focused on the study of cryptozoology, is refreshing and makes my own interest less unusual. I am glad that he is with me on this journey, as I expect I will find myself in more than one situation where I will need someone to watch my back. *of 8/7/13 Grigoriy is the only person I know who can give off the impression of being silent despite always participating in conversation. His contributions are always relevant and insightful, yet I always feel like he hasn't said anything. Like his words are crafted in such a way as to avoid revealing what he is thinking or feeling. Does this mean that he does not trust us, or that he does not trust anyone?